


suck my balls, honey

by simplyverstappen



Series: YouTube AU [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - YouTube, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Hate Sex, Kevin is actually very soft, Lewis and Hulk are friendship goals tbh, M/M, Max is not really playing a part here but he kinda comes with Dan now so well, they are both idiots and that's basically the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: He doesn’t even know why Kevin affects him like that. He has slept with many people, it’s not like this is his first big love and he can’t forget him. Christ, again, he doesn’t evenlikethat guy.or alternatively, three times Hulk swore himself to not sleep with Kevin again and three times he failed miserably
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Series: YouTube AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659859
Comments: 84
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So an anon asked me on tumblr: will you do a nico/kevin sequel for the youtube fic
> 
> and given the fact that my country is basically on a semi-lockdown now and I just couldn't resist with those two, we have this. 
> 
> It was actually planned as a One-Shot but then I went on Pinterest and got whole lot of content and here we are with three chapters! 
> 
> Dan & Max and Lando & Carlos are of course still together but they're more mentioned/background ships here so I won't spam their tag with this 
> 
> I've never written Hulk/Kevin before (and I will call Nico "Hulk" in this to avoid confusion for .. you know 👀) so as always I'm anxious but ANYWAY 
> 
> Enjoy 💛💛
> 
> and please take care of yourself (& wash your hands!) 💛💛💛

He’s going to murder Dan and he’s going to make it painful. Oh, and while he’s at it, he will kill his husband too. Hulk takes a long sip from his wine, somehow trying to keep his cool and not freak out.

Kevin is here and that’s a fact.

And it’s not like they haven’t seen each other since that “Suck my balls, honey” incident, really. Hulk has seen him at every fucking Grand Prix after that. It’s impossible not to, the paddock might be big but it’s hard to avoid the drivers when you work with someone who interviews them for a living and he somehow learned to deal with that (his own fault for fucking a driver, seriously).

And Kevin and he have always been good at ignoring each other, barely sparing the other one a glance while Kevin talked with Dan and Hulk somehow tried filming it without staring too much into Kevin’s way too blue eyes (it’s a bit unreal, no human should have such blue eyes).

But having him here now?! At Dan and Max’s fucking wedding, on a private occasion?? Hulk really doesn’t know how to deal with that and a part of his brain is very much in favor of just getting drunk. Unfortunately though, he’s responsible for the wedding video together with Lando, as well as taking pictures and he groans, falling on a free seat.

He misses the alcohol.

Life would be so much easier if he could just get completely wasted, not giving a shit about Kevin and sleeping with one of the waiters. Though, on second thought, he’d probably end up fucking with Kevin again if he’s drunk and that’s something he doesn’t want to risk.

Christ, he doesn’t even _like_ that guy.

Dinner is over by now, the guests are happily mingling and chatting with each other and Hulk lets his gaze wander through the room. Charles is still sitting on his table, talking with Alex and Valtteri who joined him, all having a drink in their hand and looking relaxed.

Dan’s and Max’s families have mixed with the other guests as well, Michelle is in a discussion with Max’s mum and Hulk smiles. He likes all of them a lot and he raises his eyebrows, not able to hide his grin when he sees Lewis and Nico at the bar, talking quietly.

He has no idea what their history is but they’ve been suspiciously close the whole evening already and inviting your old friend from law school to the wedding of his former client? Hulk doubts that there’s a heterosexual explanation for this.

Talking about ‘no heterosexual explanation’, there’s no sight of Kevin and Hulk doesn’t know if that’s good or not. Probably for the better that he doesn’t have to deal with that arrogant asshole, really.

He catches a glance at Dan who’s standing with Kimi and Seb, having Max pulled close next to him and talking.

Dan looks so incredibly happy that Hulk can’t hold back a smile - he might still be pissed at him that he invited Kevin but Dan is one of his best friends and he deserves this. He knows how much Dan adores Kimi and he pulls his phone from his pocket, quickly posting the picture he took before.

Dan and Max cut their wedding cake and after Hulk filmed it and got a piece of it for himself, he falls down between Alex and Carlos, Lando filming for the moment. They work surprisingly well together he found out, always giving the other one a break to enjoy the party and when he tries his piece of cake - which looks like turn 2 at Zandvoort - it tastes actually quite good.

“Okay, I never thought I’d _eat_ one of the tracks.” Alex laughs, dismantling his cake and eating a strawberry and Carlos grins. “I wonder who will eat all that cake, it’s huge.” Hulk agrees silently, that wedding cake is enough to feed the whole paddock.

“Bold of you to assume that they’ll leave any cake when Kimi is here”, Alex says, a grin playing around his lips and Hulk nearly chokes on his cake, laughing. “I thought he only loves ice cream?” 

“Nah, also cake.” Alex is still grinning and Hulk shakes his head amused.

He finishes his cake before checking his phone, Alex and Carlos chatting lightly and for the first time this evening, Hulk actually checks his Instagram properly. And regrets it immediately.

How can this man look so fucking good? And why is he even following him on Instagram, really, that-

He stares at the next picture and takes a deep breath. Okay, maybe he should just leave the internet, he wants to avoid Kevin and stalking his Instagram seems a bit contra-productive for that plan.

Still. Who gave him the right to pose like that on a fucking boat in that white T-Shirt and-

“Hulk, can you help me for a sec?” Dan’s voice makes him flinch and he never turned his phone around quicker, trying to somehow regain his composure. “Yeah, what do you need?”

He forces himself to smile, giving him a nonchalant look and Dan runs a hand through his hair, Max next to him. “We’re having the wedding dance soon and wanted to take a few more pictures before that. That okay for you, mate?”

“Yeah, sure. No problem.” Hulk smiles, taking a deep breath before reaching for his camera, getting up and following them. He still doesn’t see Kevin anywhere, hasn’t seen him since he ran into him after the ceremony and a small part in him hopes he just left.

It’s also a disappointing thought but it’s for the better, really. This man is not good for his health and he starts taking the pictures, a tipsy Kimi photobombing them and he can’t hold back his laugh.

When it’s time for the wedding dance Hulk leaves them be, making his way through the crowd and trying his best to avoid Kevin. He doesn’t see him anywhere so far which is good and he decides to head for Lance, the Canadian seeming like the safest option here.

When he bumps into him though, giving him a quick smile and sees who’s standing next to him he freezes, trying to keep his cool. No way. He hasn’t seen him the whole evening since their first encounter and then-

Kevin is standing next to Lance, looking just as uncomfortable as Hulk feels and he swallows dryly. Apparently, they had the same thought about Lance being the safest option from all people.

Great, really.

“I-“ He clears his throat, is it too late to leave?! It’s probably rude but he couldn’t care less about it, that- 

Lance smiles at him, pulling him closer and Hulk’s heart is beating faster, avoiding to look at Kevin.

He barely registers that Lando and Charles play the F1 theme for a second and when the actual wedding song starts, he forces himself to not look at Kevin to his left. It’s okay, just- how long is “Nothing Else Matters” again? He faintly remembers that it was something around 6 minutes and he groans inwardly, nervously shifting on his feet.

He doesn’t even know why Kevin affects him like that. He has slept with many people, it’s not like this is his first big love and he can’t forget him. Christ, again, he doesn’t even _like_ that guy.

But since their hookup in 2019 (which, he’s going to be honest, was fucking good) he also can’t really get him out of his head and it doesn’t help that he follows him on Instagram (only for work reasons obviously).

Kevin- it’s not just that he’s really good in bed (not that he topped. Hulk topped, thank you very much as if he’d bottom for _Kevin_ ). It’s also that he drives him insane, being a rude asshole for god knows what reason to him (okay, Hulk knows why, he did call him out publicly after all. But it’s not like he didn’t have it coming, Kevin drove like a fucking manic on that day).

He’s rude and a dick and ignores him most of the time and Hulk shouldn’t waste so much time thinking about him. He wasn’t particularly nice to him either and they’re not friends.

God, how long can a wedding dance take?! Hulk shuffles on his feet, biting his lip, completely missing the look Kevin throws him and when Dan pulls Max at the end of the song in a long kiss, them all cheering, he’s quick to disappear in the crowd again.

When he’s at the other end of the room, ending up with Kimi, Valtteri, and Seb who are doing shots at the moment, his heart is hammering against his chest and he takes a deep breath. Fucking Daniel Ricciardo.

The party takes off after the Dance, everyone being on the dancefloor and Hulk actually has a good time, filming how Dan “seduces” Max with “Mamma Mia” and kissing him afterward.

“They’re idiots”, Lando comments grinning and Hulk nods, not being able to stop laughing. “They are. But adorable idiots.” 

He gently nudges Lando when he sees him longingly look at Carlos and smiles. “Come on, go. I can take over from here.”

“You sure?” Lando bites his lip, looking a bit insecure and Hulk nods, nudging him again. “Yes, go. Have fun.” 

The smile Lando gives him could light up the whole room and he presses a kiss on his cheek, leaving a stunned Hulk behind while nearly running towards Carlos.

Hulk blinks, confused and shakes his head, not being able to stop the small smile forming on his face. Lando is adorable and he might have gotten a bit attached to him, in a brotherly way.

His gaze wanders through the room and he grins when he sees Charles making out with one of Dan’s cousins, having him pressed against the wall and his thigh between his legs.

Looks like someone is getting laid tonight.

It’s shortly past 1 am when Dan and Max leave, their wedding guests cheering and whistling, Hulk filming how they get in the car and he laughs when Max flips the camera off.

He follows the guests back inside, the party is far from over and he gets himself a drink before he falls on a free chair next to Lewis, most tables being deserted by now. 

“What an evening, man.” He grins, raising his glass and Lewis clinks their glasses together, taking a long sip from the champagne.

“Yeah, but it was beautiful.” He smiles, running a hand through his hair. “And exactly what those two deserved.” 

Hulk nods and they both watch the people on the dancefloor, Kimi somehow having talked Seb into dancing with him and Hulk watches them with an amused expression on his face.

Lando is on Carlos’s lap on another free chair, a few tables away from them, making out and being completely lost in each other, oblivious to what’s happening around them.

Hulk doesn’t see Charles anywhere though - guess he took things to the next level with Dan’s cousin and he takes a sip from his champagne, taking a deep breath. He nearly did it. He nearly managed to survive the evening without doing anything stupid (read: talk with Kevin) and he raises his eyebrows when he notices Lewis looking at him. “What?”

“Nothing. I think we did pretty good as best men, eh?” Lewis grins and Hulk laughs, taking another sip from his glass. “Absolutely. You handled the Jos thing?” 

“Yep. Told him if he tries calling the venue one more time I’m gonna get him into jail faster than he can say ‘No’.”

“Good man.” They share a grim look and Hulk crosses his arms in front of his chest, them still watching the people. “Did he really want to threaten the manager into canceling the whole event?”

“Yeah. He’s an asshole and we won’t tell Max a thing.” Lewis scoffs, eyes darkening. “That poor boy suffered enough already.”

“Yeah no, I won’t tell him or Dan shit. On another note, I successfully stopped Dan’s uncle from drinking himself into oblivion and got Grace more tissues.” Hulk smirks and Lewis laughs. “Lovely. The flowers worked?” 

“Yeah. I’m so glad I still had that number saved from this cute florist I fucked last year in Perth.” Hulk grins and Lewis nearly chokes on his drink, laughing. “Amazing. We’re just lucky his shop had the exact same flowers Grace and Sophie chose.” 

“Yeah. Jesus, I never thought I’d be a wedding planner.” Hulk shakes his head amused and runs a hand through his hair. “But the most important thing is that Dan and Max didn’t notice a thing and were able to actually enjoy their wedding day.”

“It was so beautiful.” Lewis’s smile turns soft, his gaze wandering through the people and not for the first time Hulk asks himself if he’s looking for someone. “Those two- they’re good for each other and I’m so glad Dan found Max.”

“Same.” Hulk smiles before downing his champagne and Lewis eyes him curiously. 

“So? What about you and Kevin?”, he asks and Hulk is glad he already swallowed because he’s sure he’d have choked otherwise. 

“What about him?”, he asks dryly, putting his glass back on the table. “There’s Kevin and there’s me - there's no ‘us’.”

“Mate, I’ve seen the way you look at him during every race.” Lewis laughs, shaking his head amused. “Especially now after I know that you two fucked.” 

“Shut the fuck up or do you want the whole room to know?!”, Hulk hisses, quickly checking over his shoulder if they’re still alone.

But Kevin didn’t suddenly appear behind them and he takes a deep breath, Lewis still grinning. “I’m just saying. Wanna bet you two end up fucking again tonight?” 

“Bro, I’ve barely seen him today!” Hulk stares at him, not sure if he should laugh or scream and Lewis’s grin widens.

“If I win - meaning you sleep with him - you’re gonna wash my car. Shirtless.” He takes a sip from his champagne, leaning back and Hulk raises his eyebrows. “And why would I agree to such a stupid thing?” 

“I thought you’re so sure you’re not sleeping with him?” Lewis gives him a sweet smile and Hulk flips him off. What does he have to lose?

“Fine. But if I win - meaning I _don’t_ sleep with him which is going to be the case - I get access to your Instagram account for a whole day.” Lewis does look a bit horrified at that and Hulk smirks satisfied, almost certain that he’ll pull out now. But Lewis just takes a deep breath, extending his hand. “Deal.”

Hulk blinks, definitely confused before shaking his hand, already thinking of potential posts. “You’re going to regret that mate.” 

He grins but Lewis just shrugs, getting himself another drink from a passing waiter. “Maybe. Or you finally get laid.”

Wow. Hulk snorts, gaze wandering through the room again but Kevin is still nowhere to be seen and he takes a deep breath. Oh, he’s so going to win this bet.

“Where’s Nico, by the way?”, he asks - those two were together the whole evening and Lewis shrugs. “How should I know?” 

“He was basically your Plus One today??” Hulk raises his eyebrows and Lewis hesitates. “I- no, he just. We are old friends and that’s it.” 

Yeah, sure and Hulk is a virgin. He rolls his eyes before eying Lewis curiously. “What’s your history anyway? Did you two fuck?”

Lewis stares at him, actually speechless but before he can answer Nico appears in front of them, a small smile on his face. 

“You’re ready to go?”, he asks Lewis, only giving Hulk a nod and Lewis nods quickly, getting up. 

“You wanna come to my place for some coffee?”, he asks and Nico’s smile widens - not much but Hulk notices and he watches them, fascinated but also incredibly confused.

“I’d love that”, Nico answers softly and Hulk tried his best to hold back a snarky comment - coffee at 1.30 am, sure. But that means he will come home to those two fucking (because honestly, _coffee_? Really, Lewis? Really?) and he prays they’ll at least make it to the bed. As much as he loves Lewis, he doesn’t need to walk in on him fucking (or get fucked by, who knows) Nico Rosberg.

“Lovely. See you tomorrow, man.” Lewis gives Hulk another smile before getting up and Hulk nods, watching them leave together. Great, so he’s all alone now. He stays on his chair, getting himself another drink and supporting his chin on one hand, watching the people.

Lando and Carlos have disappeared as well, probably fucking in one of the toilets and he can’t help but grin when he sees Seb and Kimi sitting in a corner on the floor, Kimi having an arm around Seb’s shoulder and them talking quietly.

Charles is still nowhere to be seen while Lance, Alex, and - Hulk raises his eyebrows amused - Valtteri are dancing to some club song. Sweet.

He could just leave, Lewis isn’t here anymore and as soon as he’d be home, he’d have won that stupid bet. There’s no reason to stay, he-

_Half-past twelve_

_Watchin’ the late show_

_In my flat all alone_

_How I hate to spend the evening on my own_

Okay, first of all, it’s not half-past twelve (it’s 1.45 in the morning, thank you very much), second, he’s _not_ spending the evening alone and third, who thought it would be a good idea to play even more ABBA songs?!

One look to the DJ desk answers his question, Grace and Sophie looking absolutely delighted at the song choice, happily swaying along to it and Hulk rolls his eyes, getting up. Time to go home.

_Autumn winds blowin’ outside the window_

_As I look around the room_

_And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom_

He’s definitely not depressed, just sleep-deprived and Hulk groans, pushing his way through the crowd. God he prays he doesn’t run into Kevin now, all he wants is to get home.

_There’s not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer_

“Nico?” Hulk freezes at the familiar voice and when he slowly turns around, he’s looking directly into two ice blue eyes. Kevin.

Well, fuck.

“Yeah?”, he answers dumbfounded, not sure what he wants. It’s late (or early or whatever), he just wants to get home and Kevin raises his eyebrows. “You’re leaving already? Pity.”

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Won’t somebody help me_

_Chase the shadows away_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness_

_To the break of the day_

This is a joke, right? Hulk has never felt more personally attacked by an ABBA song than right now and he decides to hate all ABBA songs from now on with a burning passion. He snorts, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Didn’t know you care what I do, Magnussen.”

The song isn’t even fitting, he doesn’t need a man, this is absolutely ridiculous-

“Had the feeling you were hiding from me.” Kevin shrugs but there’s a smirk on his face and it drives Hulk insane. He glares at him, torn between punching that smug look from his face and slamming him against the wall, kissing him senseless.

“Why would I hide from you?”, he scoffs, wishing he had drunk more alcohol. Kevin just shrugs, still grinning. “Haven’t seen you all evening.” 

So he looked for him? Hulk doesn’t know what to do with that information, too overwhelmed with having him so close again after their One Night Stand and he blinks.

“Yeah well, I haven’t seen you either so maybe it was actually you hiding from me?”, he hisses and Kevin raises his eyebrows. “Oh, so you were looking for me?” 

That’s it, Hulk is going to murder him. He’s glad he doesn’t blush easily and he glares at him, trying his best to keep his cool.

“Fuck you”, he spits out, hating the effect Kevin has on him. He doesn’t even like him, really-

“When and where?” Kevin lazily runs a hand through his hair and Hulk blinks, staring at him incredulously. _What_?! 

“Sorry but I have standards”, he bites back, trying to ignore his dick which is getting harder by the minute.

“Really? Didn’t stop you last time.” Kevin winks are him, stepping closer and Hulk raises his eyebrows. 

“I do charity work from time to time”, he deadpans and Kevin seems actually speechless for a second. “You-“ 

He stares at him and Hulk smirks, satisfied that he caught him off-guard. 

“You’re such an asshole, Hulkenberg”, Kevin then growls and Hulk shrugs. 

“Just like you’re the most unsportive driver on the grid”, he replies and Kevin’s eyes turn cold. “Suck my balls, honey.”

Did he really- Hulk stares at him, noticing the spark in Kevin’s eyes and the smirk around his lips. That bastard. That fucking bastard really just used the same line he did three years ago and Hulk straightens his back, easily being taller than Kevin.

“Your hotel room, let’s go”, is all he says before taking Kevin’s hand and pulling him out of the venue towards a waiting taxi.

That fucking asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

“I hate you”, is the first thing Lewis says when he checks his Instagram and, “okay that one is decent” when he sees the other pictures Hulk sent him on WhatsApp.

“That post- that was in the middle of the night, I was dead tired and wearing my plane clothes!” Lewis glares at him and Hulk grins while he follows Dan and him into the car that’s waiting for them. “Yeah, I can’t believe you actually changed clothes.” 

Lewis just flips him off, falling on his seat and Dan smirks. “I think it’s cute.” 

“Fuck you too, Dan.” Lewis glares at him before typing on his phone and Hulk grins when he sees his post.

They just landed in Hanoi for the Vietnamese GP, on their way to their hotel and Hulk is fine, really. He hasn’t seen Kevin since- since they fucked (Lewis had been way too smug about this afterward) and Hulk is okay with that. Really.

He had left Kevin’s hotel room the morning after, went for a run on the beach before grabbing some vegan breakfast for himself and Lewis and telling his friend about his night. Nico had already left when Hulk came back and Hulk had wanted to ask Lewis about him- Until Lewis saw the hickey on his neck and Hulk had some explaining to do.

And then he washed Lewis’s car and well, he kind of forgot about Nico Rosberg again and now they’re in Vietnam and have too much work to really worry about Nico or Kevin.

Dan is on his phone, probably writing Max and Hulk stifles a yawn, leaning his head against the cool door of the car. He has no idea what time it is and he’s glad when they finally reach the hotel, praying he gets to take a nap.

“Wanna meet in my room in five hours?” Dan gives them a tired smile, also looking like he’s barely able to stand, leaning against the wall in the elevator and Lewis yawns, nodding. “Let’s catch some sleep man.”

They disappear in their hotel rooms, Hulk falling on the huge bed without bothering to get changed and thanking every god there is that Lewis and he don’t have to share a hotel room anymore for over 8 years now.

Five hours and a shower later he feels a bit more awake and he takes his laptop to Dan’s room, sinking on the free chair on the desk while Lewis is lounging on the bed, being on his phone.

“Okay, so.” Dan falls down next to Lewis, running a hand through his curls and checking his phone. “What is the status of my new collection?” 

"Sold out in under five hours, mate.” Lewis grins and Dan stares at him, actually shocked. “Wait, really??”

“Yeah.” Hulk checks the website and shakes his head amused. “It’s crazy.” 

“Jeepers”, Dan mumbles, a small smile playing on his face. “Okay, that’s good I guess. How’s the video doing?”

“Bahrain? I’m on it.” Hulk gives him a quick smile before turning his attention back to his laptop, editing the Bahrain vlog and from the corner of his eye he sees Dan nod. 

“Good. We got the Haas Team for filming tomorrow after Free Practice, Romain was super happy…” Dan keeps talking but Hulk isn’t listening, too shocked to pay attention.

He completely forgot that they got the Haas Team for filming. And Romain’s teammate is no one else than Kevin Magnussen. Fucking shit, really. He notices Lewis’s knowing smirk and rolls his eyes, letting Dan talk while trying to figure out how to ignore Kevin.

It’s going to be fine, he tells himself. They have ignored each other for over three years during such occasions and it has always worked well. Except that they fucked _again_ and he doesn’t know how to deal with that. But as long as he won’t sleep with Kevin this GP all is going to be fine and he takes a deep breath, nodding to something Dan said.

Just a bit of filming before he can ignore him for the rest of the weekend in the paddock. No big deal. God, he wishes they could have Charles instead.

Kevin doesn’t spare him a single glance when he enters the briefing room behind Romain and while Romain greets Hulk with a big smile on his face (bless him, he doubts he has ever met someone as nice as him), Kevin just falls down on a chair after giving Lewis a quick smile.

Oh, so Lewis is being acknowledged? Fucking dickhead.

“Lovely that you could make it.” Dan gives both of them a huge smile and Hulk can tell that Kevin relaxes a little, focusing completely on Daniel. 

All drivers do, everyone is always so comfortable and at ease around him and Hulk appreciates it normally - makes his job a lot easier knowing they don’t have to start filming five times over.

But seeing Kevin smile at Dan makes his stomach twist and he doesn’t even know why it suddenly bothers him so much. Of course Kevin is focused on Dan, he’s _talking_ with him for god’s sake and he’s being ridiculous.

And it’s not just that Dan does boring interviews with the drivers. He gives them little challenges, for example letting them sort drivers to certain periods, quizzing them on their F1 history knowledge or trying Japanese food with them when they’re in Japan.

It’s fun most of the time, the drivers love it, saying it’s a nice change from the typical journalist questions and Hulk knows that they’re more willing to open up about themselves when they’re having fun. And Kimi absolutely loved the ax-throwing they did in Silverstone last year.

Dan’s challenge today is for Romain to ask Kevin questions to define ‘how Nordic’ he really is and Hulk tries his best to feign disinterest in his answers.

“Are you generally on time to practice?” Romain looks up from the iPad Dan handed him and Kevin hesitates. 

“Well to practice, you know”, he grins and Hulk tries his best not to stare, “let’s say Free Practice, I’m usually on time.”

He smiles at Romain and Hulk blinks, mouth suddenly dry. Why is this man affecting him so much, what-

“Well, yeah, in general”, Romain says, grinning, “because he’s always late, so.” He laughs and Kevin grins, running a hand through his hair. “I mean…”

“Do you ever slack on your physical training?” Who the _fuck_ choose those questions?? Hulk groans inwardly and hates himself for actually wanting to know the answer to it (because he knows first hand that Kevin is fit and-)

“I mean, that’s a tough question, of course, sometimes, like, there are tough periods, and yes”, Kevin shrugs, grinning, “I sometimes get up in the morning and think ‘Not today.’”

He has a cute accent. And Hulk wants to punch himself in the face the second after he had that thought. He somehow manages to pay attention to the rest of the questions and when Dan leans forward, a huge grin on his face and taking the iPad back, Hulk stops filming, ignoring the others while packing his stuff.

“Thanks man, that was awesome!” Dan grins, pulling Romain and Kevin in a quick hug and Kevin smiles. “Always for you, mate. And it was fun.” 

“It was, we should do a ‘How French is Romain’ when we’re in France.” Lewis grins as well and Romain’s eyes light up. “Yes!”

“See you tomorrow then, have a good race you two.” Dan grins, patting them on the back and when they’re gone, Hulk exhales, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

That asshole didn’t spare him a single glance, ignoring him and he tries to push back the bad feeling in his stomach. He doesn’t care about Kevin and that’s it.

It’s Qualifying Day, they’re on their way through the paddock, Dan wearing his new collection and Hulk takes a few pictures for the website from time to time (they already ordered more sweaters and T-Shirts for restocking and who else could model the stuff better than Dan himself?).

It’s a nice day, clear skies and Hulk actually enjoys it, likes how busy it gets in the paddock and he counts himself incredibly lucky that he can call this his job. That he gets to travel the world with his two best friends, editing videos and visiting Formula 1 races for a living.

“Dan, looking good.” Charles whistles suggestively when they reach the Ferrari garage and Dan laughs, pulling him into a quick hug. “Thanks, mate. You’re doing alright?”

“Yeah.” Charles grins as well, letting his eyes wander over Dan’s white hoodie while Hulk leans against a stack of tires, shaking his head amused. The kid will get himself murdered by Max Verstappen one day if he keeps going like that and Charles touches the hoodie. 

“New collection?”

“Didn’t I tell you to _not_ flirt with married men?!” Seb appears behind them, Charles flinching and blushing. “I wasn’t flirting with him!” 

“Oh, really?” Seb raises one eyebrow, absolutely not impressed and while Dan and Lewis grin, watching the discussion between the two drivers in front of them unfold, Hulk pulls his phone from his pocket.

He ends up on Instagram once again (he doesn’t know since when he’s so addicted to checking his social media) and his heart skips a beat when he sees Kevin’s post.

He hasn’t seen him yet but he must be here and Hulk avoids looking to the Haas garage. This-

Oh, _come on_. He should just fucking unfollow him, he’s so done and he rolls his eyes, making sure he doesn’t accidentally like something before putting his phone back. Charles is still arguing with Seb, Dan grinning broadly and Hulk exchanges one look with Lewis.

“Wanna get some coffee?”, he asks dryly and Lewis nods immediately, leaving the two drivers with Dan before heading towards the hospitality building. So much for that.

They go to a bar that evening, heading for the club later and when Hulk falls down next to Dan, Lewis raises his eyebrows. “So? You and Kevin?” 

“I hate you”, is all Hulk says, taking a long sip from his beer and Dan grins. “Pretty sure you said that to him too while you fucked.”

Hulk chokes on his drink, coughing and Lewis pats his back gently while Dan laughs. 

“You absolute dick”, Hulk growls and Dan winks at him. 

“Cheers cunt”, he replies happily and Hulk flips him off.

Lewis checks his phone, a small smile playing around his lips and Hulk is sure it’s about Nico. Just when he wants to ask though, Dan turns serious and leans back, raising his eyebrows. “But you really fucked again?” 

“Yeah. Won’t happen again though.” Hulk rolls his eyes annoyed. He doesn’t like Kevin but damn that man is hot.

“Does he know that too? Because the way he looked at you yesterday…” Lewis grins when Hulk’s eyes snap up and he stares at him. “He did _what_?!” 

“Told you.” Lewis nudges Dan, who just laughs and Hulk stares at them, heart beating faster. What the _fuck_?!

“Nico, could it be that you’re in love with him, man?” Lewis raises his eyebrows and while Dan tries to hide his grin, all Hulk can do is stare. 

“Are you insane or did Nico fuck your brains out?”, he then replies dryly and Lewis stares at him. “We didn’t-“ 

“I’m not in love with Magnussen”, Hulk interrupts him sharply, glaring at him. “Understood?”

“Sure thing, mate.” Dan pats his back, a knowing smirk around his lips and Hulk actually considers leaving. How did they even come up with bullshit like that?! As if he’s in love with Kevin, sure.

All he is with Kevin is annoyed, that guy is an arrogant prick and he’s glad when he doesn’t have to see his stupid face with those stupid blue eyes. Those blue eyes that have looked hazily at him a few weeks ago, begging him to-

Wrong trail of thoughts, really. Hulk glares at his two friends, downing his beer before ordering them something stronger. Assholes.

Charles wins the Vietnamese GP, Seb and Kimi getting P2 and P3 and that’s all Hulk should care about, really.

But the race had been a shit show for Haas, Kevin getting a DNF after crashing with Checo in turn 7 while Romain had to retire after 22 laps and Hulk- look, he’s not saying it was entirely Kevin’s fault that he crashed but Checo did give him space.

He’s actually on his way to the car that brings them back to the hotel, walking through the pitlane (Lewis and Dan stayed behind to chat a bit more with Charles) when he runs into Kevin and it doesn’t take much to see that he’s still absolutely pissed.

“What, you also want to tell me it’s my fault I crashed?!”, Kevin growls when he’s in front of him and Hulk raises his eyebrows, not having any of his shit. 

“If we’re being honest, yes”, he answers cooly and Kevin’s eyes darken. “It wasn’t my fucking fault Pérez was an asshole!”

“He gave you space”, Hulk points out helpfully, a smirk on his face - let’s see how much he can wind him up. Kevin glares at him, looking ready to punch him and Hulk grins. Good.

“Fuck you, Hulkenberg, I have no idea what you’re even doing here!”, Kevin hisses at that moment and Hulk crosses his arms in front of his chest, trying to ignore the cold feeling that’s spreading through him. They argue all the time, it’s fine. This is their relationship, this is how it’s supposed to be.

“Funny, I could ask you the same”, he answers and Kevin steps closer, absolutely seething. 

“Suck my balls, honey!”, he hisses and now it’s Hulk’s turn to stare at him. Is he for real? Does he mean- 

“Sure, with pleasure.” He winks at him, deciding to play along and they stare at each other for a moment, tension thick between them.

“My hotel room”, Kevin then growls, pulling him along and Hulk holds back a smirk, following him to one of the cars.

They don’t exchange a single word the whole ride back but as soon as Kevin’s hotel room door closes behind them, Hulk pushes him against the wall, kissing him forcefully.

He buries his hand in his hair, pulling him closer while rubbing himself against him and Kevin moans into his mouth, biting his lip. 

“Asshole”, Hulk breathes out, getting rid of his shirt and Kevin smirks, letting his eyes wander over his chest. 

“Bastard”, he replies and Hulk narrows his eyes. 

“On your knees”, he orders with a low voice and Kevin obeys immediately, dropping down and his hands working on his belt.

Hulk leans against the wall, helping Kevin to get rid of his shirt as well and then he lost his pants, his dick free and when Kevin takes him deep without any hesitation, Hulk moans. Fuck, he’s good at this.

Kevin plays with his balls and Hulk buries one hand in his hair, guiding him closer. His mouth feels so good around him, so perfect and he groans when Kevin looks up at him with those blue eyes. Fuck.

They’re quiet while Kevin sucks him off, the silence only broken by their occasional moans and Hulk’s grip in Kevin’s hair is tight, holding him close.

“I-“ Kevin chokes slightly and Hulk gives him a bit of space so he can breathe before he pulls him back.

“You’re doing good”, he mumbles and smirks when he sees the slight blush on Kevin’s cheeks. Interesting. He’s getting close though and he doesn’t want to come like that so he pushes Kevin off, dragging him towards the bed. It’s amazing how timid and submissive he becomes as soon as they’re fucking and Hulk loves it.

“Open yourself up”, he says with a husky voice, throwing a small bottle of lube next to Kevin and helps him lose his pants. “And hurry.” 

Kevin just stares at him, lips swollen and red, breathing heavy and Hulk raises one eyebrow. “Do I have to repeat myself?” 

“You can do it yourself”, Kevin mumbles but there’s a small grin playing on his face and Hulk’s eyebrows wander higher.

“Little shit”, he mutters before pushing him down and reaching for the lube. 

“Didn’t you want to suck my balls?”, Kevin manages to say and Hulk snorts, casually slipping one lubed finger into him and smirking when he hears him moan. “I think we can try different things, no?”

Kevin stares at him, eyes hazy and Hulk adds a second one, scissoring and preparing him - he’s not an asshole and he doesn’t want to hurt him. At least not like that.

He takes his time, kissing every inch of Kevin’s body, a satisfied feeling spreading through him when he notices how Kevin basically seems to melt below him and he adds another finger.

Kevin swears quietly in Danish and that goes straight to Hulk’s dick, he’s so fucking hard and god, he wants nothing more than to finally fuck him. Kevin is a whimpering mess below him but he’s not begging yet and Hulk forces himself to draw it out.

“Nico, for fuck’s sake-“ Kevin stops, pushing his hips up desperately but Hulk is quick to pin him down with his free hand, holding him in place. 

“Hmm?”, he asks and Kevin tries to glare at him - but fails miserably the second Hulk adds a fourth finger and lazily fucks him with him.

“I need-“

“What do you need, baby?” Hulk forces himself to stay calm, to wait and Kevin bites his lip before looking directly into his eyes. 

“Fuck me. Please”, he adds after a second and Hulk grins. “If you ask so nicely…” 

He’s quick to remove his hand, rolling a condom over his dick and he’s finally, finally pushing into him.

Kevin is tight and warm and feels so fucking perfect around his dick, just like the other two times and he takes a deep breath, waiting that Kevin gives him a sign. His grip around his hips tightens though, he wants nothing more than to finally thrust into him, claim him, ruin him-

Kevin nods slightly and Hulk pulls back before slamming into him, Kevin actually screaming in the pillow. He keeps a hard and fast rhythm, way too turned on to slow down and he watches fascinated how Kevin falls apart below him.

He reaches for his dick, jerking him off while he feels himself getting hotter and hotter, sweat prickling on his skin and when he hits Kevin’s prostate hard, Kevin makes an absolutely beautiful noise, a mixture between a whine and moan that goes straight to Hulk’s dick.

“Fuck, you’re so good for me, baby”, he groans, his grip tightening and that does it apparently for Kevin, he comes with a hoarse scream, spilling over his stomach and the sheets and Hulk bites his lip when the ring of muscles tightens around his cock. Fuck he’s gorgeous.

“Mine”, he mumbles instinctively, his hand still on Kevin’s hip and Kevin nods weakly, visibly exhausted. Hulk keeps his rhythm, coming soon after with a loud moan, his grip around Kevin’s hip tightening. He pulls out and disposed of the condom, Kevin just laying in bed exhausted and watching him. He pulls the blanket over him and Hulk hesitates before he falls down next to him.

They don’t talk, just stare at each other and Hulk feels a tingle in his stomach, warmth spreading through his veins. What the actual fuck? Kevin just keeps looking at him with those fucking blue eyes, not saying anything and he takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

What the actual fuck.

When he wakes up the next morning, he’s cuddled up to someone and he sighs, taking a deep breath and snuggling closer. He feels oddly at peace, calm even but when he opens his eyes and realizes _who_ he just cuddled up to, his heart stops.

_Scheiße._

He immediately moves away from Kevin, breathing quickening and he tries his best to stay calm. Everything around him smells like him - like Kevin - and he swallows dryly, slowly leaving the bed and getting dressed, always one eye on the sleeping figure on the bed.

His heart is still hammering against his ribs, his belly tingling and he forces himself to look away from Kevin who looks so peaceful and nearly angelic when he sleeps. This is- this was not planned, what the _hell_ -

He is not in love with Kevin. Absolutely not. Can’t be. But it felt so good holding him, kissing him, being close, butterflies in his stomach and- oh. _Oh_.

Did he really just fall for his One-Night-Stand like a fucking amateur? Great job, Hulkenberg, really, he thinks bitterly, realization dawning on him.

No. No, no, no, he can’t be in love with him. Kevin hates him, he hates Kevin, they’re not friends, definitely not lovers and this is a fucking disaster.

He grabs his phone and wallet before he flees from the room, nearly running out of the lobby on the streets, panic building up in him. He gets himself a taxi back to his own hotel and by the time he’s standing in front of Lewis’s door, he’s a complete mess.

“Hulk?” Lewis looks like he just woke up, yawning and Hulk stares at him, absolutely horrified.

“Mate, I think I’m in love with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all coping with the lockdown and your support is just so amazing 💛💛💛💛
> 
> thanks for making my days at home so much brighter 
> 
> (also if you don't know the video with Kevin and Romain I referenced, check YouTube for "How Nordic Are You" with Kevin Magnussen - it's adorable)


	3. Chapter 3

Hulk would love to say that something big and groundbreaking happened after he realized that he’s in love with Kevin but… it didn’t. They ignored each other during the Chinese, Dutch and Spanish GP like they always did and Hulk is fine with that, really.

It’s not that a relationship between them could work anyway.

Kevin likes sailing for example, and Hulk hates it, finds it overrated. That can’t work, he’d get sick on that boat and- oh who is he kidding, he’d fucking move on that boat if it meant he could somehow spend more time with Kevin and he hates himself for how pathetic that sounds.

Kevin is clearly not interested in him, he doesn’t even _like_ him and Hulk doesn’t need to run after him - he’s not that desperate. That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t feel like shit and complains to Lewis and Dan about it, both being way too optimistic.

“Mate, just give it a shot, what do you have to lose?” Dan grins broadly and Hulk rolls his eyes, not even bothering to answer that. His dignity and a whole lot of self-respect, thank you very much. They’ve been talking about this for ten minutes now, Hulk actually having called to clarify a few things for the Monaco GP and he’s not in the mood to talk more about his non-existent relationship with Kevin.

“Where are you anyway, man?”, he changes the topic and Dan turns the camera so he can see the store properly. 

“Max and I are out baby stuff shopping”, he explains, his eyes sparkling with excitement, “but I went in here because they have some pretty sick socks.”

Dan and his sock obsession - good to know that some things apparently never change.

“Nice.” Hulk grins and Dan nods, pulling Max next to him. 

“Hey, mate.” Max gives him a warm smile, leaning against Dan. “All good?” 

“Your husband”, Hulk deliberately switches to Dutch, knowing how much it annoys Dan, “says I should just talk with Kevin.”

“Yeah no, talking is stupid”, Max agrees and Hulk wants to thank him when he adds a “You should just kiss him.” 

Hulk blinks, staring at him and Dan presses a kiss on Max’s cheek. “What are you saying?”

“How much I love you.” Max looks him dead in the eye and Dan laughs, shaking his head. “Yeah no, that sounds different, I know how ‘I love you’ sounds in Dutch.”

“I definitely won’t do that”, Hulk throws in dryly, still speaking Dutch and Max raises his eyebrows. “And why not?” 

“Because I’m not keen on getting punched in the face. Which is what’s going happen when I do that.”

“If you don’t stop talking Dutch I’m gonna fire you”, Dan throws in but he’s still grinning and Hulk flips him off. “Sure, if you want your videos to look like shit, go ahead and edit them yourself.”

“Nah, I have Maxy now, he’s pretty good at video editing.” Dan winks at him but Max snorts, winding himself out of Dan’s embrace. “Yeah no, forget it, you can edit your own videos.”

“What happened to ‘in good as in bad times’? I remember distantly that you promised me that just a few weeks ago…” Dan grins broadly at him and Max shrugs. “Overrated.” 

Hulk listens to their banter with a grin on his face, shaking his head amused. He would never admit that in front of anyone but for him those two are relationship goals and he clears his throat. 

“How’s Anna and the little guy doing?” 

“Good, both are healthy.” Dan’s eyes light up and Max nods. “We visited her yesterday and they say he’s coming in the first week of July.”

Two months until the baby then. Good, Hulk can work with that and he checks his watch. “Okay. When are you coming back to Monaco?” 

“Two days, we still have a few things to do in Amsterdam but then I’m ready for the GP.” Dan runs a hand through his curls, frowning. “Can you organize something for the drivers? I don’t have a confirmation yet who we will get and I’d love Seb but at this point, I’d take anyone.”

“Take anyone?” Max raises his eyebrows and Dan turns to him, something flashing in his eyes. “I mean, I’d always take _you_ everywhere, Maxy-“ “And I’m ending this phone call, see you in two days then”, Hulk interrupts him, hearing Dan’s loud laugh before he hangs up.

Unbelievable.

This is the third cat picture Lando sent him today and Hulk- he wants to say it’s annoying him a little but it’s really not. That kid is so in love with Simba, showering the cat with love and affection and Hulk finds it adorable (and he’s pretty sure Carlos must be jealous).

His friendship with Lando is something that came a little unexpected, but he grew fond of the kid who just randomly sends him memes (or cat pictures now) and he grabs his sports bag before leaving the flat.

Lando is a good kid and even if the pictures annoyed him - he doubts he would have the heart to tell him to stop. And Simba is a fucking cutie, there’s no denying that.

He’s on his way to the gym now, it’s a sunny day in Monaco and it feels good to be back home for a while, just strolling through the familiar streets, hearing the ocean close by and having something like a daily life. He wouldn’t trade his life for the world but it’s nice to be home for a bit.

He quickly drops his stuff in the locker room before starting his workout, actually enjoying himself - it’s been a while that he had that much time. But when a familiar figure walks in halfway through his workout- he nearly drops one of his weights.

What the fuck is Kevin doing in his gym. What the _fuck_ is Kevin doing in Monaco, why is he already here, it’s Tuesday, what-

Kevin doesn’t seem to notice him, going on the treadmill for a short warm-up before grabbing some boxing gloves and Hulk really has a hard time focusing. He looks good, of course he does, throwing punches at a punching bag and Hulk licks his lips nervously, mouth suddenly incredibly dry.

He’s not used to being nervous around Kevin and he takes a deep breath, adding some more weights. He wants to - _needs_ to - distract himself and he manages - for exactly one minute. Then his eyes are drawn back to Kevin and he hates himself so much.

He being in love with Kevin doesn’t change anything and he gets up, pissed. He’s tempted to ask Kevin what he’s doing here but he definitely won’t make the first step and he brings back the weights before hesitating.

His workout is far from done and Michael, his, Lewis’s and Dan’s trainer in Monaco, won’t approve. But this is force majeure, right? How is he supposed to focus when Kevin looks so good and all Hulk can think of is how tight his ass had been?

He tenses when Kevin ends his boxing session, coming towards him and when their eyes meet, Kevin freezes for a second. They stare at each other, Hulk feeling his heart in his throat and he’s glad he’s always been good at hiding his emotions, his face not giving anything away.

Kevin’s blue eyes seem to burn holes into him, he doesn’t say anything and Hulk doesn’t know how to breathe anymore. His palms get sweaty, his blood going south and he feels like he’s drowning and living for the first time. What-

And then Kevin keeps walking, ignoring him when he passes him and Hulk is completely frozen to the spot. His dick is hard by the time he can smell the faint cloud of Kevin’s perfume and he knows he needs to get out of here. Now.

He manages to not run into the showers and drops on one of the benches in the locker room, the room being completely empty and he takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

How the fuck did Kevin know he’s here, how- he posted it on Instagram. But- oh my god he needs to check something.

Hulk nearly drops his phone when he pulls it from his pocket, going on Instagram and searching through his followers, his heart stopping for a second when he sees that Kevin follows him. He didn’t know- didn’t think- how did he _miss_ that?!

He flinches when the door opens, Kevin passing him without a single glance and not soon after he hears the shower. Okay, he should definitely leave now, he’s not sure if it’s healthy for his heart, his dick and him in general to see Kevin Magnussen naked again.

But- Kevin wouldn’t fly earlier to Monaco just to go to the same gym he does, right? Right?? Maybe his mind is playing tricks on him. Hulk takes a deep breath, this is ridiculous and he’s definitely overthinking. God, Lewis is gonna have a field day with that and-

The shower stops and Hulk involuntarily looks up, mouth getting dry when Kevin comes back, just wearing a towel around his waist. That was quick, what- 

“You’re still here?”, Kevin says and Hulk’s heart beats faster at the accent.

“Yeah.” He doesn’t know what else to say and they stare at each other again, Hulk’s eyes following a single water drop that runs down Kevin’s naked chest. There’s something Hulk can’t quite place between them and he swallows thickly, Kevin’s blue eyes making him all warm and fuzzy.

He tries not to stare but it’s impossible, Kevin looking like a fucking model, hair still wet and Hulk feels himself get hard again. He just prays Kevin doesn’t notice with the sweatpants he’s wearing and his grip around his phone involuntarily tightens.

He wants to push him against the wall, kiss him, mark him, fuck him hard, make him scream his name until he’s hoarse-

“Okay”, Kevin then says, getting changed right in front of him and Hulk tries not to stare too much at his ass, taking a deep breath.

He’s not a creep, he will give him some privacy and-

Kevin picks up his bag before he leaves, not sparing him another glance and Hulk feels like shit.

“And you didn’t kiss? Make out?? _Fuck_?!” Lewis stares at him, actually speechless and Hulk shrugs helplessly. “It just… didn’t happen.” 

But god, the image of Kevin stepping out of that shower, only with a towel and wet- it has burned itself in his brain and he groans, massaging his temples.

“This is a disaster”, he mumbles and Lewis shrugs, taking a sip from his coffee. “Again, just talk with him.” 

Funny, really. That isn’t their thing, they don’t _talk_ \- they just fuck and then ignore each other for months again.

“If you really want more, man, you need to talk with him”, Lewis says again and Hulk considers throwing one of the sugar sachets at him. But that’s pretty immature and he’s above that.

“Next thing is you’re like Max and tell me I should kiss him”, he grumbles and Lewis laughs. “I mean, it would also be effective. But knowing you two, it’d just end in more fucking and even less talking.”

He’s not wrong and Hulk hates him for that. He throws the sugar sachet anyway, Lewis easily catching the small package and putting it next to his phone on the table, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Come on, you know I’m right.”

Yeah and that’s the problem. Hulk sighs, taking a sip from his own coffee (he might have started drinking his coffee black after Kevin said that he prefers his like that in the “How Nordic Are You” video). This is such a fucking mess and it would’ve been so much easier if he didn’t catch feelings like a fucking amateur.

“He hates me”, he says to no one in particular and Lewis raises his eyebrows. “You do know that Kevin is actually a really nice guy? I doubt he hates anyone.” 

“Yeah well, maybe he made an exception for me.” Hulk rolls his eyes, Kevin’s blue eyes appearing in front of his eyes again.

He even dreamt about that asshole last night, waking up with a boner, jerking himself off and trying to not think about Kevin touching him.

“By the way”, he’s so not in the mood to brood more about a grumpy Dane who doesn’t like him anyway, “what’s the history behind Nico and you now?”

Lewis blinks, actually blushing but before he can answer, Dan appears in front of them, a huge grin on his face. “Hiya guys!” 

He pulls them into a quick hug, Lewis looking relieved and Hulk groans inwardly - Lewis is one lucky bastard.

Hulk sends him a ‘🖕🏼’ back before he gives Seb a quick smile, handing him some water. “You’re good?”, he asks and Seb nods, falling on an empty chair. “Yeah, was just all a bit hectic. Remind me to never fly with Charles again.”

“What happened?”, Hulk asks amused, sitting down across from him - they’re alone for now, Lewis had gone to Amsterdam with Dan and Max to check on Anna again and Seb runs a hand through his hair. 

“The kid forgot his passport in the hotel”, he answers dryly. “He realized that ten minutes before we reached the airport.”

Hulk starts laughing and Seb sighs. “We had to get back, missed our flight and had to take the next available one - which was with a layover in Rome.” 

He shakes his head and Hulk raises his eyebrows, playing with his phone. “Rome?”

“What do I know.” Seb grins, taking a sip from his water. “I’m here and that’s all that matters.” 

“True and Dan will be here soon too.” Hulk checks his phone again and he can’t hold back a grin. “Max and he went to Amsterdam, checking on their surrogate mother.”

“Oh, right!” Seb’s eyes light up. “How is the baby doing?” 

“Good.” Hulk shrugs and smiles. “Apparently he’s coming in July.” 

“Aw.” Seb smiles as well, looking genuinely happy for the two.

“Anyway, Dan thought about giving you some Monaco Track challenge, something with history but I’m not allowed to tell you more.” Hulk grins and Seb laughs, leaning back. “Sounds fun. I saw his last video where they pranked you. It was funny.”

“Oh god, yeah.” Hulk snorts, shaking his head amused. They had made him run after a driving car, shirtless (“For the clicks, man.”) while trying to reach some chocolate on a fishing rod only to find out that it wasn’t even real chocolate after he caught it. Hulk had never felt more betrayed in his life than at that moment. “They’re assholes sometimes.”

“And you’re up for it.” Seb raises his eyebrows and Hulk grins. “I mean, they’re my friends.” 

They chat a bit more, Hulk actually enjoying speaking some German again and when a very stressed looking Daniel Ricciardo bursts into the room, followed by a calmer looking Lewis and a visibly amused Max, they’re at Grand Prix predictions.

“I’m here, I’m SO sorry!” Dan pulls Seb into a quick hug, running a hand through his curls before dropping his backpack on a free chair. “You’re good?” 

“Yeah, no worries.” Seb gives him a warm smile. “All good with your son?”

“Oh, he’s doing amazing!” Dan’s eyes light up and the two of them start chatting, Hulk leaning next to Max and Lewis against the door, watching them amused. 

“We were a bit in a traffic jam on our way to the airport”, Max mumbles in Dutch, smiling slightly. “Dan was really worried Seb would just leave again.”

“I can tell.” Hulk grins and Max and he exchange a quick look of understanding, Lewis being on his phone. He really appreciates the friendship Max and he formed, always switching between English, Dutch and German (the latter two mostly to bitch about the others) and just being on the same level with a lot of things. Or, as Lando would say, “they’re vibing”. 

“So who do you think ends up on the podium, Nico?” Seb gives him a questioning look, switching back to English and Hulk shrugs. “You or Charles, even though Valtteri also has good chances.”

“Excuse you? How can you forget the legend, Kimi Raikkonen??” Dan stares at him and Max snorts. “What about Alex? Red Bull has a good car and they’ve always performed well in Monaco.”

It’s dead silent after that, everyone staring at him and Max raises his eyebrows. 

“What? I picked up a little bit after nearly spending all my time with you guys”, he says defensively and Dan pulls him into a long kiss, a huge grin on his face. “Oh my god, I love you.”

“I’d say Kevin has a chance for a podium”, Lewis suddenly says out of nowhere and Hulk is ready to strangle him. 

“Really?” Seb raises his eyebrows, seemingly thinking about that and Dan grins. “I mean, Haas has performed well lately…”

“It’s not enough for a podium”, Hulk says sharply and Max grins. “I’m saying P3 for Kevin in the end.” 

“Again: I love you.” Dan beams at his husband, visibly proud and Hulk shakes his head, absolutely done with all of them.

“We could bet.” Lewis has a mischievous spark in his eyes and Hulk narrows his eyes. “About what?” 

“If Kevin makes a podium you talk with him.” 

“I’m not- I’m not betting on that!” Hulk stares at him incredulously, the others watching them curiously and Lewis grins. “Why not?”

“Because- you know why!” 

“Didn’t you just say it’s not enough for a podium anyway?”, Max throws in, giving him a sweet smile and Hulk takes back everything he said about appreciating their friendship.

“Yeah, whatever.” Hulk snorts, rolling his eyes and Seb raises his eyebrows. “What‘s that about?” 

“Hulk and Kevin have … issues”, Dan explains carefully, laughing when Hulk flips him off. “And they should definitely sort it out.”

“Oh yeah, Kimi mentioned something.” Seb looks like he just realized something and Hulk stares at him. “Excuse me?” 

“Kevin is good friends with him and Valtteri.” Seb shrugs, running a hand through his hair. “And he apparently talked about you.”

Oh god.

Hulk ignores Lewis’s smirk, taking a deep breath. Did Kevin notice something? Was he too obvious in the locker room? This is bad. This is really bad and he buries his face in his hands.

Why does his life hate him so much?

And then the race happens, Kevin gets P3 and Hulk is absolutely speechless. Kevin got a podium, Alex winning the race with Kimi getting P2 and it’s not that Hulk isn’t happy for Kevin, it’s just- a lot.

He had already driven a surprisingly good qualifying yesterday, coming P4 and now making P3-

He watches Kevin jump on the podium, beaming and looking so happy, apparently not really believing it himself and Hulk swallows dryly. Oh my god.

He ignores Dan, Max, and Lewis around him, not being able to tear his gaze away from Kevin who’s now spraying Kimi and Alex with the champagne bottles, laughing and screaming.

That guy drove one hell of a race and Hulk doesn’t know why he’s so proud suddenly. But seeing Kevin this happy-

He needs to- he needs to congratulate him. That was an absolutely amazing drive and- he needs to.

Hulk grabs his things, not even bothering to tell Dan and the others where he’s going, disappearing between all the people in the pitlane and heading towards the Haas garage.

A few mechanics give him wary looks but leave him alone and when Kevin is finally back, Hulk can feel his heart in his throat, his grip around his phone tightening. He can do this, just- it’s just a simple congratulation and that’s it. He won’t sleep with him again but-

Kevin is still carrying the champagne bottle and his trophy with him, basically glowing when he comes back and he stops dead in his tracks when he spots Hulk next to his car. 

“What are you doing here?”, he asks defensively and for the first time Hulk notices the slight insecure look in his eyes.

“I-“ He clears his throat, stepping forward so he’s in front of him and he takes a deep breath. “You- that was amazing. Congrats on the podium.”

Kevin stares at him stunned, definitely not having expected that and a small smile appears on his face.

“Suck my balls, honey”, he replies but it sounds fond and Hulk can’t stop the grin that’s forming on his face, warmth spreading through him. 

“You wanna come back to my place? Celebrate properly?”, he asks before he can think about it and Kevin bites his lip, still smiling.

“I’d love to.”

They fuck again, of course they do, but when Hulk wakes up the next morning, Kevin all cuddled up, his head on his chest, he can’t hold back a smile. That is until he realizes that he has no idea what to do now.

They haven’t talked, he doesn’t _want_ to talk- he’s not good at it and will just fuck it up, he knows it. He’s a sarcastic asshole and he doesn’t mind normally but he doubts that sarcasm is helpful at the moment. Or being an asshole. 

He takes a deep breath, inhaling Kevin’s familiar scent, allowing himself to enjoy it for a moment longer. He hesitates but Kevin is still fast asleep and he presses a feathery kiss on his temple, immediately pulling back and taking a deep breath, his belly tingling.

Kevin is here, in his flat, in his bed, this is way too intimate for a One-Night Stand and he prays he didn’t make a mistake. That fucking Kevin again until he screamed his name last night hasn’t been a mistake and he gently untangles himself, tucking Kevin in before fishing his boxer shorts from the floor, not bothering to put a shirt on. 

He goes to the kitchen, making coffee and preparing breakfast - he needs to do something, occupy himself. Maybe Kevin is hungry and wants to stay for breakfast. And maybe they can talk then.

He cuts some fruit, putting them next to the yogurt and oats on the table before googling “Danish breakfast”, leaning against the kitchen counter while scrolling through the website. 

Apparently, Danish people always start their morning with eggs, rye bread and coffee - he has all of that. The website also says porridge is rather for cold winter mornings so maybe he can skip that, with it being May and all. Hulk takes a deep breath before making some eggs and when he’s done he feels ridiculous.

This is too much, he’s just gonna look creepy and-

“Morning.” He slowly turns around when he hears a raspy voice and when he sees Kevin wearing nothing but one of his own T-shirts, giving him a tired smile, his heart is full of love and he tries his best to calm his racing heart. 

_Kevin is wearing his T-Shirt._

“Hey.” Hulk gives him a small smile, nodding at the table. “I made breakfast?” It sounds more like a question but really if Kevin wants to leave-

“Thanks.” Kevin is still smiling and Hulk breathes out, turning back to his eggs after handing Kevin a mug of black coffee. The smell of eggs and coffee fills his flat, the sun rising outside, it’s oddly peaceful and he can feel himself slowly calm down.

Maybe it’s going to be alright. Maybe it’s going to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me but I like to think that they sort their issues out over some Danish breakfast before fucking again 💛  
> (also. not making any promises but if I'm inspired who knows. I love the universe so we can always come back to things skssksk) 
> 
> I hope you're all doing good, I'm on my 9th day of quarantine and I think I can post the Brocedes Sequel on Monday? I've got the plot mostly mapped out I just need to write it sksksks
> 
> if I'm finished earlier, of course, you also get it earlier
> 
> take care and thank you all so much again for your absolutely amazing support 💛💛

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) 💛
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
